The Atlantic Confederation
Declaration of Existence! Charter of TAC THE ATLANTIC CONFEDERATION CHARTER Article One: Membership 1.1. Member nations shall undertake to settle all disputes by peaceful means, and must refrain from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the principles or interests of The Atlantic Confederation. 1.2. Membership in The Atlantic Confederation shall be incompatible with membership any other Cyber Nations alliance; member nations shall therefore forsake all other alliances. 1.3. Member nations shall hold Applicant status until they have completed all introductory requirements, at which time they shall be eligible to apply for Standard Membership. These requirements include: * (i) Not being on any ZI or PZI lists, * (ii) Not being in any war when applying for membership, * (iii) Not being a known defaulter, as defined in Article 5.6, * (iv) Successfully completing the entry examination. Article Two: Government 2.1. The Government shall consist of the following: * (i) Secretary of Internal Affairs, * (ii) Secretary of Foreign Affairs, * (iii) Secretary of Defensive Affairs, 2.2. The Triumvirate shall possess the sole power to set policy, enact legislation, declare war, dismiss anyone from The Atlantic Confederation, enter into binding treaties with foreign powers, grant pardons, confer honors and awards, and approve amendments to the Charter. The only exception to the above is if any treaty or agreement with a foreign power expressly prohibits any of the above actions. 2.3. The Triumvirate will operate on a 2/3 majority on all decisions except for declarations of war, where a unanimous vote is required. 2.4. The activities of the Trimurivate shall remain private except: (i) in the instance where the Triumvirate decides that making public any deliberations, discussions of other communications public is in the better interest of The Atlantic Confederation. 2.5. Each individual member of the Triumvirate may appoint or remove any Standard Member, to any post within their relative area of responsibility, at their own discretion. 2.6. Any member of the Triumvirate may be removed from office by a Standard Member vote of 75% or more, favouring such action. In any such vote, at least 75% of all Standard Members must vote to make the vote admissable. Article Three: Duties 3.1. The Secretary of Internal Affairs will be responsible for the following: * (i) Recruitment of new members, carried out on a 10-day trial-and-test basis. The Secretary of Internal Affairs, at his/her discretion, may turn down any application, for any reason, during the initial 10-day period. * (ii) Internal security. Where an internal threat to The Atlantic Confederation is either implicit or explicit, The Secretary of Internal Affairs has the right to place a temporary ban on any member of the alliance for a maximum of 14-days, before the ban must be reviewed and voted upon by the Triumvirate. * (iii) Intra-alliance relations, which includes, but is not limited to, keeping members of the alliance informed as to new legislation and decisions and mediating disputes within the alliance. 3.2. The Secretary of Foreign Affairs will be responsible for the following: * (i) Negotiating new alliances with foreign powers, though these can only be ratified by a majority vote of the Triumvirate. * (ii) Resolving disputes between The Atlantic Confederation, or any member of it, and foreign powers, be it alliances or individual nations. * (iii) Inter-alliance and global relations, which primarily includes public announcements on the CN Forums. 3.3 The Secretary of Defensive Affairs will be responsible for the following: (i) General war-time guidance for all nations, which is delegated down the military chain of command. (ii) Ensuring alliance war-readiness, even during times of peace, which includes war training and monitoring warchest levels. Article Four: Conduct 4.1. In order to best achieve the objectives of this alliance, member nations shall be expected to advance their own nations and to assist in the advancement of all alliance nations by any reasonable means. 4.2. Member nations shall be expected to act in the defense of the alliance and its allies when called upon to do so. 4.3. Member nations shall be forbidden from entering into any hostile action without permission. 4.4. The alliance may, at its discretion, refuse military and/or financial aid to any member nation involved in a war in which that member was deemed to be the aggressor. Article Five: Breach of Membership 5.1. Member nations that fail to adhere to this Charter shall be subject to disciplinary action, including but not limited to probation, removal from the alliance, and/or military action. 5.2. Member nations caught sharing IP addresses (i.e. maintaining "multi" nations) shall be reported to CN administrators and may be subject to deletion. 5.3. Excessive use of foul language, distribution of explicit material, and use of discriminatory or defamatory language, as determined by a reasonable moral standard, shall be considered unacceptable behavior. Member nations judged to be in violation of the spirit of this clause shall be subject to disciplinary action. 5.4. Member nations who obstruct the operation of alliance channels, including the unauthorised deletion or distribution of material from the forums or chat rooms, shall be subject to disciplinary action proportional to the offence. 5.5. We take activity seriously. If you are not seen in the alliance IRC channel or have not posted in the alliance forums for 7 consecutive days, we will assume you have gone inactive and a vote by the Triumvirate will be held on whether you should be removed from the alliance. 5.6. Defaulting on any trade deal, be it for technology or donations, without just cause, will lead to an explusion from the alliance with the option to add ZI status to the offending nation. A defaulter is someone who does not honour their side of a technology or donation deal within 5 days of the date they should of. Article Six: Emergency Powers 6.1. Should any member of the Triumvirate become inactive for a period longer than 7 consecutive days without prior notice, the other members of the Triumvirate may continue the business of governing without the third Triumvirate member. Voting will then be done on a 2/2 basis. 6.2. Should two members of the Triumvirate become inactive for a period longer than 7 consecutive days without prior notice, the remaining active member will be allowed to rule without the presence of the other Triumvirate members, acting as the sole Governmental power within The Atlantic Confederation. Article Seven: Changing the Charter 7.1. Member nations shall have the right to propose an amendment to the Charter by submitting it in writing to a member of the Triumvirate. The proposal must include the current version of the Article to be amended and a text of the proposed amendments. The Triumvirate shall review the proposal and vote upon it. Category:Confederations